


Whispers and Balloons

by anonymousnug



Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism Speaks is a Hate Group, Autistic Peter Parker, Light Angst, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload, The Puzzle Piece is Ableist, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousnug/pseuds/anonymousnug
Summary: The lights were buzzing loudly above him and he could feel the seam of his socks pressing against the balls of his feet. The phrases "special" and "differently-abled" jumped off their baby blue posters as Peter's vision blurred.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060163
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Whispers and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a mini fic about my frustrations with Sia, Autism Speaks, and "Autism Awareness Month."
> 
> (I'm autistic, please don't attack me, I just really wanted to write a neurodivergent Peter Parker fic)

Walking into the auditorium, Peter watched as the final touches of a poster were put on. He dreaded coming to school today and his Dad even offered to pick him up, but he didn't want to miss his bio test. Looking around made him want to throw up. When he woke up, he already knew today would be sensory hell. The lights were buzzing loudly above him and he could feel the seam of his socks pressing against the balls of his feet. The phrases "special" and "differently-abled" practically jumped off their baby blue posters as Peter's vision blurred.

"ude- Hey, Peter!" Ned tried waving his hand in front of Peter's face, Peter flinched back at the sudden obstacle in his vision. "You okay man?" Ned's voice faded into the background of buzzing fluorescent lights and energetic "autism mom" voices. He couldn't stand it. The air felt thick and musty, and he felt like the room was suffocating him. After a while, Peter felt the shock of the cool bleachers and snapped back to reality. He put his hands down to stabilize himself but forgot about the bumpy and uneven surface, this combined with all the other sensory input pushed him over the edge. He didn't know what was happening or who's hands were touching him, Peter just knew he needed to leave.

After what felt like years, he could feel a breeze of fresh air on his face, and a familiar voice whispering to him. He felt his limbs flailing around and was barely aware of his own body. Peter could feel himself beginning to float away, making him panic even more. There was a prick in his neck and soft murmuring in his ear. Tiredly opening his eyes, he saw a glimmer of gold and hot rod red before it all faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The blue puzzle pieces, phrases like "differently-abled," the organization Autism Speaks, the name "Autism Awareness Month," and "autism moms" are extremely ableist and problematic. Please look up "Autism Speaks hate group" to learn more, and make sure to boost Autistic or neurodivergent creators on social media.
> 
> (There's nothing wrong with mothers of autistic children, it's just when they make their child's diagnosis all about them, and they make it seem like they're such a "saint" for "dealing with" their own child.)


End file.
